1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bistable nematic liquid crystal devices.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Liquid crystal devices typically comprise a thin layer of a liquid crystal material contained between cell walls. Optically transparent electrode structures on the walls allow an electric field to be applied across the layer causing a re-ordering of the liquid crystal molecules.
There are three known types of liquid crystal material, nematic, cholesteric, and smectic each having a different molecular ordering. The present invention concerns devices using nematic materials.
In order to provide displays with a large number of addressable elements it is common to make the electrodes as a series of row electrode on one wall and a series of column electrodes on the other cell wall. These form e.g. an x, y matrix of addressable elements or pixels and, for twisted nematic types of devices, are commonly addressed using rms. addressing methods.
Twisted nematic and phase change type of liquid crystal devices are switched to an ON state by application of a suitable voltage, and allowed to switch to an OFF state when the applied voltage falls below a lower voltage level, i.e. these devices are monostable. For a twisted nematic type of device (90.degree. or 270.degree. degree twist as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,446), the number of elements that can be rms. addressed is limited by the steepness of a device transmission vs voltage curve as details by Alt and Pleschko in IEEE Trans ED vol ED 21 1974 pages 146-155. One way of improving the number of pixels is to incorporate thin film transistors adjacent each pixel; such displays are termed active matrix displays. An advantage of nematic type of devices is the relatively low voltage requirements. They are also mechanically stable and have wide temperature operating ranges. This allows construction of small and portable battery powered displays.